Balloons
by stango1002
Summary: The whole FNAF timeline. From the first restaurant where everything started to the last one where everything ended. This story is entirely focused on the lore. From the death of that innocent kid back at the Fredbear's family diner up to the last establishment called 'Fazbear Fright'. Witness the FNAF lore from my perspective. Hope u like! Rated T for gore and minor coarse language
1. Fredbear's family diner

**Hello and welcome! This is going to be more of a theory compilation regarding the canon timeline rather than an actual fanfiction. I will be writing down how I see the timeline of Five Nights at Freddy's. I will do my best, and I hope that you will enjoy it. And before you ask, the name was inspired from MandoPony's new FNAF3 song 'Balloons'. You should know the meaning of 'Balloons' if you played FNAF3  
**

**DISCLAIMER - This fic has nothing to do with my other fic 'Foxy x Mangle'. This one is focused specifically on the FNAF lore. This means that 95% of everything is speculation and theories, and only 5% is the official stuff (thx Scott xD). **

**Also, please, DON'T go and post in the reviews or PM me something like: "Ermagerd! Dis is wrang! Ma thory iz rite!" I know most people won't do that, but there are a few people that will do that. Every review like that will be deleted.  
**

**Okay, now that I'm done, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

_?/?/2024 ~ 9:15 PM_

"Time for bed, children!" The mother knocked on the door to her two kids' bedroom, who were playing inside.

"Okay, mommy!" Both of the kids answered.

The two kids were brother and sister. The boy was 9 years old, and his little sister was 8 years old. They were pretty obedient to their parents, so they listened and prepared for sleep. They hopped into their bunk bed in their respective 'floor'. After they laid down, their father entered the room to tuck them in.

"Hey, you two better not have a party when I turn off these lights." and went on to tuck the girl, who was on the upper bed. The girl couldn't help but notice a scar on her father's cheek, as he leaned to kiss her on the forehead.

"Daddy, where did you get that scar?" she asked him.

"Ah, why are you so suddenly worried about me? You never asked me that before, sweety. Or you just don't want to sleep huh?"

The girl chuckled and nodded. Her brother also joined in:

"Yeah, dad. Who gave you that scar?"

The father sighed and gave up:

"Okay okay, you win. I'll tell you. I will tell you a story, actually."

* * *

_Fredbear's family diner ~ 1982  
_

It was a small fast food establishment built specifically for kids and teens, but adults came to eat there as well. The restaurant was aimed for parties. The menu consisted of classical fast food for that time - BBQ, pizza, and some other varieties of food such as omlettes, pancakes, French fries and many more. The diner was located on the outskirts of a small town. It was basically surrounded by forest from behind, and empty road from the front.

Of course, there was something special about the restaurant. There was an attraction - a mascot that was named Fredbear. And the establishment was named 'Fredbear's family diner'. It made sense, since kids, teens and adults loved the food. Kids absolutely loved the mascot. He was a bear that wore a black tophat and a black bow-tie. Who wouldn't love him? He was funny and singed songs. The owner dreamed on buying an animatronic mascot, but they were rare and really expensive, and he was low on budget, so he had to give up on that idea. The mascot was played by a man in the suit.

Of course, the man loved the kids. He didn't have any of his own, he lost his child. He came looking for a job because he was piss-poor, after the tragic death of his wife and child. He looked for comfort in the children that came to the restaurant.

The workers noticed that a younger man has been coming to the diner every single day. He looked like he was 18-20 years old. He came to the diner every morning before it opened and was among the first who came into the diner each day. He was a loyal customer of the diner, buying food from them. But even after eating all the food he would still stay and watch the mascot and the children. The owner noticed that he sometimes stayed until evening. Until the closing time. All he watched was the mascot and the children.

The owner, determined to know why was he obsessed by the mascot, went up to him one day:

"Hello, Vincent. I've been seeing you hang around here for quite a while. May I ask you what intrigues you to stay here? We have a childish attitude, don't we?" the owner pointed to Fredbear, who was now entertaining kids.

"Yeah, you can put it that way..." the young man answered in an eerie tone. He seemed to be upset about something, so the owner continued:

"What seems to be the problem, my boy?"

The young man answered:

"Nothing, really. I just had a rough year, that's all. I-I'm gonna go now." as he turned to walk out of the diner

The owner waved to him:

"Goodbye, and take care of yourself!" The young man exited without saying a word anymore.

After the end of the work day, the diner closed, and all the children went home with their parents. The man in the Fredbear costume was now talking to the owner and the other employees.

"Hey, do you know who that young man is? The one that wears a purple shirt? He's been staring at me for quite a while."

The owner looked at him and replied:

"Oh, that's Vincent. He likes to stay in the diner for some reason. Whatever the lad wants."

"Well, he doesn't seem friendly. He stares at me in a strange way. He creeps me out, even if he can't really see my face from the costume." The man answered, feeling a little uneasy.

"Ah come on, he probably just has a child's mind. Don't worry about him much." the owner replied and continued talking to the other three employees.

"Well, we should introduce Marty to the kids soon.

_~A couple of weeks later~_

Everything was as usual. The day was going well. The employees cooked and prepared the food, while 'Fredbear' handed out some cake to the children for a scheduled birthday that day.

On the outside, on the side of a road walked a child, alone, visibly upset and crying. The child was really young, probably around 3 or 4 years of age. It was a small boy. When he saw the diner, he immediately ran towards it, or at least tried. The door knob was too high for the child to reach. The child seemed to be lost.

The little boy started crying, hitting and punching the door so that someone would hear him, but there was a lot of noise on the inside that it was not possible for someone to hear their own thoughts. The child then sat down next to the door and started crying, almost screaming.

"Hey, have you seen Vincent today? I didn't see him come this morning." The owner was taking a break and spoke to a female worker.

"No, I haven't seen him. Strange for him not to come." the worker replied.

In the meantime, Vincent was driving his 1.6 Pontiac towards the pizzeria while thinking:

"I wish that my mother was dead! I don't want her in my life anymore!" as he was driving, clearly upset and angry. When he came to the pizzeria, he saw a little child standing there and crying. He parked the car and locked it. When he came to the entrance, he spoke to the child:

"Hello, what is your name?" in a shaky voice. The child was now even more scared. It started to legitimately scream out loud "Mommy!".

Vincent was annoyed by this, because he had a fight with his own mother. He tried calming the child down the best he could, but the child kept crying. Then he snapped:

"Okay, you retarded little squeaker, It's time to SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" And he took out his pocket knife. This only made things worse. Vincent yelled: "I will kill every child in this diner, just like I will do to you! The child kept crying and yelling 'No!', and Vincent did something unthinkable. He came up to the child and slit his throat, blood gushing out of his throat. The child was now unable to scream, as it fell down unconscious while bleeding.

Vincent didn't seem to be upset about this at all. He had a grin on his face. He absolutely loved the feeling of cutting that kid's throat. But he realized that he had to get out of there as fast as he could, so he ran back to his Pontiac and started the engine. He drove away in an unknown direction. The child was left to bleed out. After five minutes, a parent wanted to get out of the diner to have a cigarette. When they opened the door, they were terrified at what they saw. A child laying in it's own blood. The parent called for help, and when the employees and the owner came out, they figured out that they couldn't do anything and that the child already lost too much blood. They called the police and ambulance.

After their arrival, the diner was now a crime scene. All the parents and employees were now questioned about the event, looking for child's parents. It turned out that no one was the child's parent. The child's body was now taken to a morgue. The diner announced closing after this event. From the diner the owner was able to take Fredbear costume and a cute little marionette, that he planned on introducing to the children. The owner was distraught from what happened in a mere day. The diner went out of business. As he placed some boxes in his truck, a faint voice was calling out from in there:

_"N-No, y-you can't do that. S-s-save them!"_

* * *

**And that is a wrap to the first chapter of 'Balloons'. Please give me some feedback and tell me if you liked it. Any suggestions will be appreciated.  
**

**As always, until next time! Peace out.**


	2. The sister diners

_1 year later..._

The owner of the Fazbear's family diner is now broke. His business went down into the ground and he had no job. The murder case was not solved. They didn't have any witnessess and the murder weapon was nowhere to be found. But one day everything changed.

The owner had a visit from his son, who hasn't seen him in years. The doorbell rang and he walked to the door to open it. It was an unexpected visit, so he was surprised. When he gave him a proper greeting, he gestured him to come in. Unlike him, his son wore a really nice suit.

First, they talked about their lives. They haven't seen eachother ever since the son got married and moved. He finished college and had a job in a fast food factory called 'McDonalds', but he wasn't happy with it. They paid him well, but he wasn't happy with the job itself. But then, the 24 year old son went on to talk about a different topic.

"Dad, do you remember when I told you that I would like to open a restaurant when I finish schooling?"

"Yes, I do. Are you somehow referencing my closed diner?" the father asked. His son nodded and finally brought up the other part to why he came to visit:

"Yes I am. I received an offer from a company called 'Fazbear entertainment'. They are mainly a food service company, but they also own shops and restaurants, mostly centered on children entertainment. They didn't only send me a letter, but they actually sent you a letter as well. They are asking to buy your old diner, along with the mascot. They will be expanding it and making it a whole lot better. But that's not the only thing. They are collaborating with another organisation and are having some animatronics made. I forgot to tell you that there will be TWO restaurants. One will be your diner, and another one is being built right now! And that's not all! Guess who is the co-founder of 'Fazbear entertainment'."

The older man shook his head; "I don't know. Who is it?"

"It's your distant cousin Freddy. He heard that your diner went out of business, so he would like to adopt the idea of a mascot as well. But the best thing is that he wants to revive your diner.

The man couldn't believe what he was hearing: "Wow, I was looking to sell it to someone for a year now, but no one wanted to buy it. And my cousin is the co-head of that company? This is really good. I accept!"

The son added: "He even left his phone number in this letter, you should probably call him."

"Great! I'll do that right now!"

When he called his distant cousin Freddy, they made a deal and a price for which the man would sell the property. He even offered to take a job.

* * *

_6 months later - Late 1983_

The deal has been made and the property has been bought. The diner was now expanded almost four times! Of course, a little forest had to be cut here and there, but it was worth it. The prototype animatronics were now finished. For both locations there was a pair of animatronics. Both establishments were named 'Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria'. Freddy for the founder of the pizzerias and Fazbear from the name of the company. That was the name of the mascot as well. This time the mascot was an animatronic bear, along with an animatronic bunny for both pizzerias. Their names were, respectively: Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the bunny. Freddy Fazbear's appearance was based on the first mascot Fredbear.

The opening day for both locations was on the same day, 1st December 1983. This was an exciting day, and the restaurant's opening was announced across the U.S.A, and people (especially kids) showed a lot of interest in coming to the pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was a topic that was discussed for two months. At the opening day, a lot of people gathered in front of both pizzerias. The pizzerias were located around 6 hours of driving from each other. The other one was in a small city. Vincent started coming to the pizzeria often, just like he did with the old diner. However, no one knew him.

Of course, Manager Freddy was managing the one that was upgraded from Fredbear's family diner. Another co-founder of the company had the other pizzeria on his hands.

After the restaurant(s) opened, the parents and kids alike were introduced to the new mascots of the restaurant. Bonnie the bunny was a guitarist and Freddy was the singer. Of course, the animatronics didn't sing or play the guitar. Everything was done with the power of recorded songs and speakers.

The pizzeria quickly became famous and successful (both of them). Kids absolutely loved the mascots, and the pizza was the best around. It became so big, that the manager decided to order some merchandise to be made.

After a few months of working, there has been an incident in the first location, the one that was managed by Freddy.

Bonnie the bunny had a malfunction, causing him to suddenly cut off in power and fall onto the stage. No one was hurt, but it was important that they had some backup. The animatronics were not really that ordinary, so they put up a flyer for someone to assist them with entertaining. The most important paragraph on the flyer read:

**"Since the animatronic cannot be repaired, we are looking for someone to cosplay the animatronic. Please apply."**

An anonymous person (AP) saw a flyer and applied for this job. He was called into the manager's office:

"Good day, AP. I see that you are applying for this job. You have to sign this contract, please." And he handed him the contract. When AP wrote the contract, the manager continued: "Of course, I have to tell you a secret about the animatronics."

AP: "Sure, go on. But the thing about cosplaying sounded weird to me, unless you have an empty suit."

Freddy: "Yes we do, but it will not look realistic wearing an empty costume."

This confused AP

AP: "Uhh... then what is the secret."

Freddy: "Well, the animatronics were built with a spring-lock system. It is possible for a person to get in and out of the suit even with all the wires and animatronic devices in them. I will let you listen this recording from a guard of ours. He was a tester to these spring-locks after the animatronics were made, so he knows a lot."

AP: "Sure."

The manager then took out a recorder and pushed play. Recording started.

_**"Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer, slash entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's pizza. These tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle, slash climb into, slash climb out of mascot costumes. Right now we have two specially designed suits that double in both animatronic and suit. So please, pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits to avoid accidents, slash injuries, slash death, slash irreparable and grotesque maiming that can occur. First we must discuss on how to operate a mascot when they are in the animatronic form...  
**_

And so, after listening to the whole recording, AP was scared.

"Wait, so the spring locks that keep the animatronic parts on the sides can...kill me?"

Freddy: "No! Of course they can't. You just have to handle them correctly and nothing will happen! Those spring locks actually make it possible for you to wear the suit with all the animatronic devices inside. Since the animatronics can't move, you just have to move your upper body."

AP agreed to take a shot at it. He went through all the recordings from the 'phone guy' again. He educated himself on it, and the next day he was able to try it out.

Early in the morning, before the pizzeria opened, he climbed into a suit as instructed. He didn't make any mistakes getting in, so the spring-locks were not activated. He wasn't really sure about it and he was worried.

He did a pretty good job on the movement. He just had to stand there and move his upper body and hands like he was strumming the guitar, the speakers did the sound job. But his fears were justified when he actually made a mistake. He accidentally pressed his back against the spring locks on the back, causing the spring-locks to break and the animatronic parts to be released, jabbing into his whole body. When the employees noticed that something went wrong, they immediately took the kids and the parents outside, blaming another malfunction. However, AP was bleeding inside the suit while he was suffering a lot of pain. Some employees who were educated a little about the suit knew that if they reactivated the spring locks, AP would be in a much worse situation, but that was the only way he could get out. They managed to make the animatronic parts retract again, pulling out of his wounds causing massive bleeding. The employees now pulled AP out of the suit and called 911, but it was too late.

AP's death was labeled as an accident at work, which was the best case scenario for the business. The pizzeria had to be closed and was left to rot. Freddy was taken out of that pizzeria, since he still had a fully functional mechanics, while Bonnie was left to rot with the pizzeria.

The sister diner was still opened. After the incident in this one, the staff from the sister diner had to reassure that that doesn't happen there either. They requested the removing of the spring-locks system from Freddy and Bonnie there. It continued to flourish, and soon the manager there requested the introduction of two new animatronics. They were Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate. Chica was the cheerleader of the group, and Foxy had his own cove, Pirate's cove, where he told stories to the kids after the show from the show stage.


End file.
